Treats and Tricks!
by PhantomInvader
Summary: With no scary movies and no trick or treating, Coraline and Wybie have to decide between a night at home or a stupid school Halloween dance. Neither is appealing, but what if they could make this boring dance into something more...entertaining?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy six days before Halloween! Last year I wrote a Halloween story for HHaW, and Coraline is my next victim! Buahahaha--*coughcough* oh geez, uhm...no more evil laughter.**

**Prepare for Halloween fun!**

**--Phanny**

* * *

Coraline Jones, after her move to Oregon and her escape from a spidery-seamstress' freaky alternate dimension, had found a best friend in Wybie Lovat.

Maybe it was what they had in common--they were both stubborn, imaginative, and easily bored. They enjoyed the outdoors, rainy days, and mocking reality TV shows on Friday nights. Maybe it was what they_ didn't _have in common--Wybie had an interest in technology and engineering, things that Coraline couldn't make heads or tails of or even care about. Coraline wasn't afraid of confronting people she didn't like, while Wybie tended to avoid conflict. Wybie actually thought Wolverine could beat Superman in hand-to-hand combat, while Coraline fought with him for hours on why he was wrong.

"Superman would just drop a building on that super-hero wannabe!"

"Wolverine would _heal _and claw Superman's face off and use it for a dish rag!"

"Wolverine doesn't do the _dishes! _That's what Robin is for!"

"Robin has nothing to do with this! Your argument is invalid."

"…What if Zombies came, then?"

"Well then I guess everyone is doomed. I still win, though."

Maybe they just enjoyed each others' company. Whatever it was, it kept them together long enough to enjoy their first Halloween together.

When they arrived at school on Thursday, October 30th, They continued to discuss their plans for Friday night.

"So we'll get my mom or dad to drive us to a bigger neighborhood for candy, then we watch scary movies," Coraline explained to Wybie on their way to class, "maybe we'll find some that we can actually call _scary._"

"You've seen one teen slasher you've seen 'em all," Wybie shrugged, "we should go to the video store tonight--every movie'll be gone by tomorrow night."

"Can we ask your Grandma to take us there? Mom and dad only agreed to take us trick or treating--they won't go for anything else. One favor per week, apparently," Coraline huffed at her parents' stinginess. They were just so…inflexible.

"Just because Gramma has a car doesn't mean she really _goes _anywhere," Wybie said, "at least not for…what did she call them? 'Frivolities'."

"Old people," Coraline grumbled, "so _selfish._"

"Come on, students!" The assistant principals traveled the halls, blowing their whistles loudly, "two minutes, let's go!"

"I'll race you, Wybourne!" Coraline disappeared into the rushing crowd of students and Wybie frowned.

"Oh come on! I can't run through this, get back here!"

At least they hadn't bet money this time.

* * *

"This selection _sucks,_" Coraline moaned as she glanced at the shelf labeled "Horror" in the Ashland Movie Gallery, "we came all the way here for _this?_"

Wybie had managed to get his bike working properly (he'd had an accident the previous week involving Mr. B's beet patch in the garden and a now very injured squirrel), and had convinced his grandmother that they would be really quick and would be back by five.

It was three forty-five when they'd arrived, and they'd been looking for fifteen minutes at the dismal selection of films.

"_Halloween_?" Wybie asked, looking at the movie covers.

"Seen it," Coraline droned.

"_Halloween II_?" Wybie asked in a bored tone.

"Seen it."

"_Halloween III: Season of the Wi--_"

"Face it, Wybie! We've seen every one of them!"

"Hey! If you two can't pipe down you'll have to leave."

"We were going to anyway," Coraline stomped towards the door, and Wybie gave the cashier a stiff, two-fingered salute as he followed her.

"You're store is an insult to movie connoisseurs everywhere!" Coraline said before pulling out some money, "however, we will take some red vines and a Snickers bar."

"And the Sour Patch Kids," Wybie added, placing them on the counter. The cashier rang them up silently and gave them a bag.

"Good day to you, sir," Coraline said sharply as both kids left.

This would have been a polite response if the cashier hadn't been a woman.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Wybie said in awe as Coraline delivered her news on Friday morning. The girl had come to school looking pretty ticked off, and now he knew why. "Your parents have to work on Halloween…and cannot take us anywhere."

Coraline pouted and crossed her arms, fuming, "you heard me. Selfish! The only thing that would've made it worse was if my dad told me no candy on Halloween builds character!"

"Well, no movies and no trick-or-treating…" Wybie sighed, "what an awesome Halloween, huh?"

"And then you know what happened?" Coraline went on, "she suggest dropping us off at the Halloween dance here!"

"The Halloween dance is pointless," Wybie said, "it's just a regular dance…with pumpkins and paper ghosts."

"People around here don't know anything _about _scary!" Coraline groaned, "if we could just find a way to…scare everyone the _right _way…at the dance…"

Wybie paled, "oh no. Jonesy, whatever you're thinking of right now you need to st--hey!" Coraline had grabbed Wybie's hand and begun to drag him to class.

"Get out some paper and we'll brainstorm!" She said excitedly, "let's get 'em _good._"

Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Must finish before Halloween--! Or else all the fun is gone.**

**This won't be a very long story anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**--Phanny**

* * *

Since her family moved into the Pink Palace, Coraline Jones' bedroom had become many things. A jungle, for when she needed to find her sneakers in the deep depths of the mess, a safe haven from Charlie Jones' cooking, and a courthouse in which Mr. Wybourne Lovat had been on trial for allegedly trampling on Mr. and Mrs. Jones' rosebush. The stuffed animal jury had reached a verdict within minutes: guilty, and poor Wybie had had to plant a new one, thorns and all.

Now, however, Coraline's bedroom had become a base for strategy and planning resembling something from the military. Their mission? How to scare the pants off of their peers at the Ashland Academy Halloween dance.

Coraline, with her favorite exploring hat atop her head and a wooden meter stick in her hand, stared at her accomplices in the master plan: Wybie and Cat, though Cat was more of a spectator. Watching the pair do things that only a childish, eleven-year-old mind could come up with amused the feline to no end. Wybie looked as though he'd been dragged up to this 'base', which he was. The only reason he didn't leave because Coraline had a meter stick in her hand, something she could and would punish him with for "treason."

"Now troops, we have one goal that must be accomplished tonight," Coraline said in a frighteningly commanding voice, "and it must be done _right. _Any carelessness will result in the death penalty. Is that clear?" She pouned the tip of the stick on the ground for effect.

Cat casually washed his right ear with a paw, and Wybie groaned.

"You're doing that 'we' thing again," he told her, "why are you doing that 'we' thing? I told you back at school and on the bus and on the walk to your house that this was a bad idea."

Coraline shook her head in disappointment, "man up, Lovat! You can't tell me you don't think this'll be fun!"

Coraline was right--Wybie _couldn't _tell her that. He thought it would be too, really, but it there was no way it would end well. Why risk it?

Of course, if Wybie said one word of that aloud, he'd get the obvious answer: "because I said so."

"Well, okay, I'll give ya that, but it's still a _bad idea,_" Wybie pleaded with her, "if we get caught--"

"That's where your argument goes out the window," Coraline scoffed, "if you keep on worrying about if we'll be caught, then we will. But if you just assume we'll get off Scott free--"

"We'd still probably get caught."

"Yeah, but it'd be more fun because you were optimistic about it."

Coraline put a hand to her chin in thought for a moment before continuing on, "anyway, if you'll direct your attention to the expertly made map of the school--"

"It looks like a lopsided cube with squiggles inside. Drawn with a purple crayon." Wybie wasn't going to lie.

"It is a map of the school," Coraline said more forcefully, "and we will follow it religiously. This is the gym," Coraline pointed to an unidentifiable shape at the edge of the white butcher paper she'd drawn on, "where the dance will be held at approximately seven-thirty PM tonight. There are several entrances, and therefore several ways to prank the unsuspecting teens and tweens within its walls. I'm thinking of putting something that resembles brains in the punch, but it can't be amateur stuff. No spaghetti and no ramen."

"Wet dirt, earthworms, and red food coloring," Wybie offered, getting into the spirit slightly, "_moving _brains."

Coraline paused and stared at him.

"Genius," she said shortly, "well, there's one thing taken care of. What else can we accomplish on such short notice?" She glanced at Cat, "any ideas?"

Cat shook his head.

"A black cat who has no plans for Halloween," Coraline rolled her eyes, "we'll cross these bridges when we come to them. Let's get us some moving brains and then plan some more. We've got three hours to get it done."

Cat yawned and hopped up on Coraline's window seat, curling up. Coraline and Wybie shared a glance.

"Where's the Halloween spirit around here?" Coraline sighed.

* * *

Coraline looked at Wybie with wide eyes, backing away from what he held in his hands.

"Come on, Jonesy," Wybie laughed, holding the writhing garter snake in his hands tightly, using his fingers to keep it's jaw shut, "it's not even poisonous."

"It still bites!" If there was one thing Coraline hated (besides the Other World, of course), it was snakes.

"So that's a no?" Wybie asked.

"Yeah it's a no!" Coraline said, and Wybie released the snake and it slithered away quickly.

"Okay, I just found it while getting the worms," Wybie handed Coraline a jar of earthworms, which she accepted.

"Excellent," she told him, "come up with anything else?"

"I thought I was just the henchman, Boss Lady," Wybie smirked.

"Ha ha," Coraline remarked dryly, "did you?"

Wybie thought for a moment, "well…there's a pumpkin patch just behind Gramma's house."

Coraline nodded, "ah, the most important Halloween accessory. How will this help out the plan?"

"There are a billion uses for pumpkins, Jonesy," Wybie told her, leading her towards their destination, "you figure it out."

Coraline sighed, "you wanna race, Wybourne?"

"No, I--" Coraline took off anyway, and Wybie groaned, "you don't even know where it is!"

Coraline turned and smirked at him, "I'll figure it out!"

Smiling a bit, he followed as fast as he could. "Wait up!"

Somehow, though Wybie had _no idea _what they'd be doing tonight, he decided that this was going to be one of the best Halloweens he'd ever had.

* * *

**Ha! Ironic echo and various other shenanigans.**


End file.
